Shiki
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She couldn't seem to recall Naruto having anyone as a twin let alone herself, but that was fine because apparently she also couldn't remember the Fourth Hokage being alive or Zabuza adopting more than one stray. SI-OC as Naruto's twin. Alive!Minato. Zabuza Genin Team: Haku, Shiki, Kimimaro.
1. Shiki

Everything was caught up in a net of confusion and hazy thoughts crowded her jumbled mind.

"**...have you summoned me for human?**"

She hurt all over. She ached something _dreadful_ inside.

"**...terms are as such and will be met...**"

She felt nothing yet everything. Every fiber of her being was alight with flames but at the same time doused in water.

"**...Vessels are accepted...**"

Was she dead?

Was this _death_?

She remembered the _shouting_.

She remembered the _red_.

She remembered her heart _stopping_.

"**...terms have been reached, two souls have been...**"

But she could _feel_.

She could feel _everything_ and this had to be _real_.

"**...I will seal...two halves of the...**"

But...she still didn't have her answer.

So...which was it?

Life...

Or death?

"**...Yin...Yang...Deal is completed...**"

Heat bloomed across her stomach as wails pierced the air and as her lungs screamed to the sky she _knew_.

"**...it is done...**"

_Yes, most definitely alive_.

* * *

There was a guy. With an orange lollipop mask. Standing over her crib.

He was just chilling there with a nonchalant slant to his body looking completely at ease with himself, managing to look tense and not at the same time.

_Smug bastard_.

Now usually masked figures standing watch didn't exactly bother her since ANBU frequented her place of stay down here in this dungeon. She had gotten used to their presence after the hundredth dude that popped up and scared the mess out of her.

But..._this_ one didn't fit in here.

This mask, this orange swirl mask, belonged to someone _specific_, someone who was _hell bent_ on revenge and _definitely_ was about to fuck over her new life. Right up the a-hole. Was just gonna up and take her life's butt-ginity.

She had been reborn into this body just a few hours before hand after dying in an extremely lonely way that she didn't want to ever rehash and had instantly figured out where she was the moment she was cognizant enough.

If the headbands, ninja like people, and use of chakra before her very eyes didn't convince her then she would have been in an _very_ unhealthy state of denial.

So_ yes_ she was in Naruto-verse, _yes_ she was probably the child of someone important enough to call for such big time villainous attention, and _yes_, like she said before Tobito was going to fuck her over._ So. Very. __**Hard**__._

(She may not seem very scared now but just wait until the reincarnation high and giddy adrenaline wore off, she'd be losing her marbles then. Oh rest _assured_ she would.)

For the love of all things holy! She hadn't even been here long enough to meet the people who had birthed her! The only information she had about them was that they (re)named her Shiki - as she could see written on the side of her little clear box and all over her blankets - and that they were - _obviously_ \- her parents!

For all she knew they could have already visited and she just didn't notice. Her eye sight was horrible and her hearing less than standard but hey! She was a newborn, anyone should be pleased she was even as aware as she was.

So watching Tobito with unusually sharp eyes that she was sure she would _never_ be able to hide, she saw him pause in his staring.

"Aren't you going to cry?" He asked in his deep voice and Shiki very much wanted to but she doubted he would appreciate it. She liked her vocal cords functioning and right where they were, _thank you very much._

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were _aware_." He hummed, single Sharingan eye whirling lazily and Shiki froze. "Quite the specimen really."

No..._No_..._**No**_.

She _refused_ to allow him to develop any further of an interest in her. Danzo had nothing on him when it came to breaking pawns. _NOTHING!_

"Leave it to _them_ to have such a strange child." He chuckled darkly. "Abnormalities begets abnormalities."

Tobito reached forward and hefted her out of her resting place and Shiki immediately ceased all minimal movement as her eyes snapped towards his. He wasn't going to-? He really can't be thinking of-? That was absurd! He didn't want to take-?

...

It took a couple of minutes of processing for it to sink in but when it hit, it _really_ hit. Like an explosions her thoughts and fear took of.

_Oh dear god he __**did**__ want to take her! _

Shiki internally panicked as fake!Madara carted her off. She clasped her mental hands together and fell on her metaphorical knees and prayed to every deity she knew of.

Don't let this result in death! _PLEASE DON'T LET THIS RESULT IN DEATH! _She had _**just**_ gotten here for Christ's sake!

_SHE NEEDED AN ADULT!_ Where the _fuck_ were the ninja in this place?! He basically just strolled right in! Even with the Sharingan shouldn't there be some disturbance trigger? Or seals or something? At the very least a bigger, louder, attention grabbing fight?

Somewhere in the universe someone snorted at her stupidity.

Oh who was she kidding? He probably just eternally trapped them all in a genjutsu. _Ugh!_ This just wasn't fair! She survives death only to most likely die again for a reason she couldn't even name!

If she ever meets her family she'll give 'em what for, this was probably all their fault! And speaking of her unknown relations, _WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE THEY?!_

"Ah, I bet you're wondering where your parents are?" He asked as if he could read minds which he probably could. "Everyone is a little busy cleaning up a...stray animal problem." He chuckled and Shiki puckered her baby brow in confusion before her lip began to tremble. Unwilling to waste precious time trying to figure out his words she pushed them aside.

Surely if she made noise it would attract attention? Shiki didn't know how loud she could scream but now was the best time to find out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He chimed out playfully, tapping her nose in time with the three sounds and Shiki responded with a horribly concealed cringe with each touch. "I can't have you drawing any wayward bodies from the activities. Can't have anyone getting hurt can we?" Malevolence dripped from his tongue.

Whimpers hitched in her throat as her eyes teared up. Looks like the uplifting energy from early had begun to wear off.

"First things first," He said, reaching out one glowing finger towards her chest. "let's get rid of this seal."

As soon as his chakra touched her body there was a coil, snap, a shift and a comforting pressure was removed that she hadn't noticed existed. She now missed something she never knew she possessed and she wanted it back. _Badly_.

Seemingly satisfied he nodded. "Now let's be on our way, we've been here for far too long."

Shiki was shifted in his arms and she caught sight of the various ANBU she had seen over her crib littering the floor in puddles of blood and she resisted the urge to sob hysterically because it would probably only get her killed.

_So that's where they all went_.

Just as his outstretched hand reached for the window latch the feeling of two people flickering into existence halted him.

"Stop!" A panicked masculine voice shouted and Tobito merely sent the person a glance as if they were no thought at all. They got here fast, maybe if they had been here _earlier_ this wouldn't have happened!

Okay so she sounded a bit bitter, wouldn't anyone be in this situation?!

"So you're still alive then? I'm guessing your wife did the dirty work?" A kunai whistled dangerously close to his face in response. "Touchy, touchy."

"Put her down!" A younger male voice growled out earning a non visible smirk from the masked man but you could feel it in his countenance.

Without a second thought Tobito sent her through the air and she couldn't breathe for a moment. Letting out a fearful wail as soon as she was capable of pulling oxygen back into her lungs, she tried her best to hold still. Dual curses lite up the air and absolutely sure she was going to hit the ground a feeling of pure relief coursed through Shiki as she felt someone else catch her.

And thus started the hour's favored activity of pretend the baby is a football.

Every few seconds she was placed into another set of hands and soon she was able to recognize them by touch.

If it felt like leather? Tobito.

If it felt warm? Mysterious savior number one.

If it felt like a pair of smaller hands? Savior number two.

It became sort of like a game of toss-the-infant (as if shaken baby syndrome didn't exist) from Tobito to Savior no 1 to Savior no 2 and back again until it ended up with her nestled into fake!Madara's arms.

"Well this has been fun but I'll just be borrowing her then." Tobi said body already intangible as several kunai and shuriken rained down on his left side, a few scant inches away from her.

"Oh come now, you wouldn't want to accidentally hit your child now would you?" He tsked, smirk audible in his tone. "You never know what could happen. Maybe a kunai catches her in the throat. Maybe a stray throwing star lands right between her eyes, the possibilities are endless."

The two mysterious figures audibly paused and sounds of frustration echoed around.

"GIVE ME MY CHILD!" The man - her now confirmed father - screamed at the end of his patience, voice filled to the brim with desperation as an oppressive feeling coated the room, making it hard to move.

It was if something was worming its way into her lungs and digging at her heart. Shiki could feel her tiny chest constrict with pressure and soon she began to cough painfully.

Tobito made a noise of disapproval. "Now would you look at this. She's a little chakra sensitive. It seems I won't even have to kill her since _you'll_ do it for me."

Almost immediately the feeling-chakra-dissipated and left her heaving softly.

"Good boy." The masked man said, condescension dripping from his words and another perfectly aimed projectile whipped past his face. It clanged against the wall and like a light show everything lite up. The walls covered in too much Kanji to count. It didn't take a genius to feel the tension in Tobito's frame at the sight of the seals and he decided that now was the time to take his leave.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome." He said with mock contrition. "The little one and I will see ourselves out. Don't worry, I'll find a _nice loving _family to take her in."

The sound of enraged shouts fell on deaf ears as the both of them phased out of existence.

Before the building wail that she could no longer suppress could leave her throat she was cast into darkness.

* * *

The next time Shiki woke up it was to worried faces and hushed conversations. Shaking off the lethargic feeling of panic she peered around to take note of the situation. She was now in the arms of a random woman who was arguing with a man. Didn't seem like the worst situation she could have been put in but she'd wait a bit before passing judgement.

"-sitting there on the step?" The brown haired man asked, tone skeptical.

"No I found her just sitting there in a field, with hair that bright it was impossible not to spot her. So I brought her here." The woman answered, tone pleading.

"So what, you want to keep her?" Like a pet was left unsaid.

"Well what did you want me to do," The woman countered, sounding indignant. "Leave her there?"

"I don't know Saki but I didn't think you'd bring a child here!" The man growled, running a hand through his hair. "We already have one mouth to feed we don't need another!"

Saki went quiet, expression tight and eyes hard. "I couldn't leave her at an orphanage. I know what goes on there Kado."

The man - Kado sighed harshly raking a second trembling hand over his scalp. Obviously there was some tension over the home for kids, just by witnessing the stigma it carried she didn't want to go and by the looks of the conversion the decision for her to stay was going to win.

"As long as she's not a burden. As soon as she becomes too much we take her back." He conceded uneasily casting his wife a weary look before trudging away. Not once flicking a glance towards Shiki, though a bit miffed she was pleased he at least deigned to tolerate her.

Saki smiled softly before hoisting Shiki up to eye level.

"You'll be staying with us little-" She paused before glancing down at the maternity blanket still wrapped around her frail newborn body. It was rather nice of Tobito to abandon her in a random field with identification still on her. "Shiki, I'm sure you and my son will hit it right off."

Moving farther into the house Saki rambled on and on and frankly it was a bit comforting. She hadn't heard a steady non-threatening conversation yet so this was a novelty. "I promise living with us will be better than living as a orphan!" Saki chirped and Shiki internally paled at her nonchalant tone.

"All orphans who arrive here lives at the Home until they decide to leave but...it's not a..._good_ life for one so young and impressionable." She said in a voice that carried first hand experience. "You're lucky I got to you first."

So potentially she could have gotten picked up by the evil matron of the orphanage? Oh that sounded just fantastic.

Settling in her arms Shiki resisted the urge not to squirm and fall asleep in her ridiculously comfortable hold. She failed. Spectacularly.

This body just wasn't meant to deal with the kind of hyped up activities she went through. In a grateful flutter of lashes Shiki had fallen asleep.

The third time she awoke it had been to a curious young male's - females? - face and she had screamed at the sight of it. Very loudly. Like wow she didn't know she had that much lung power and neither did the boy by the looks of his startled face.

Scrambling up from his fallen sprawl on the floor the person of ambiguous gender moved closer and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi, sorry I scared you I just wanted to meet my new sister." He said shyly and Shiki's heart melted. "My name is Hasegawa Haku and you are?"

Getting a better look at the wild haired child Shiki's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

Haku? As in Zabuza's Haku? As in the fake Hunter-nin Haku?

Catching dark brown eyes, it confirmed her thoughts.

Well isn't this a _crazy_ coincidence?

* * *

**This was actually my first fanfiction idea but I never got around to publishing it. This was literally just chilling on my skydrive waiting for me to edit it. So this is an alive Minato fanfiction. Kushina took care of the sealing by herself or something (I won't tell you).**

**Edited: 6/8/15**


	2. Haku

Okay so here was the run down on her situation: Shiki was in the land of Water and she was _pretty_ sure this was a little bit before the start of canon!Naruto.

And how would she know this? Well the confirmation came in the form of one young Haku. _Fake hunter-nin Haku. Future Zabuza's apprentice Haku._

Shiki already _knew_ she was in a fictional anime world but seeing one of their faces up close - Tobito didn't count because he wore a mask - made her heart spasm and head hurt.

She knew that with all that happened before there wasn't enough time to have a mental breakdown but now there was _no_ stopping it.

She had died.

_She had been reborn into Naruto_.

A world where shady and nefarious junk _always_ seemed to be going down and she had a feeling this place was a lot darker than the manga let on. Not to mention she was in the perfect position to experience it all without a pair of rose colored glasses.

Shiki remembered how Haku's parents ended up dead, it was during the bloodline purge. His father had caught Haku using his kekkai genkai and that had been that. She was put somewhere that threatened her with the very real threat of annihilation because of something nobody could control.

Not to mention she didn't know who she was and where she came from. What if she had a bloodline limit that was visible or couldn't be hidden? What if when it manifested it was in such an obvious way that it alerted everybody?

Shiki didn't know what she even _looked_ like!

The shocking touch of a hand on her cheek jolted her away from her thoughts and she gave a surprised chirp, eyes darting up to catch brown ones.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked with a look of guileless concern on his face. "You looked like you were in pain."

Shiki attempted to tell him that _no_, she was _not_ doing fine before she remembered that she was an infant and physically couldn't do much other than poop, eat, and cry.

Small cherub face contorting into an irritated grimace she blinked up at Haku.

"I know you can't speak back to me but my mother told me to always be polite to new friends." He smiled softly. "So I'll just imagine your answers."

He was _very_ well pronounced for his age of what appeared to be three. Shiki almost forgot that this boy was a prodigy and that fact would make it okay for her to progress faster than a normal child considering Haku did the same thing growing up.

Hearing the door open Shiki attempted to turn to look but only ended up with her face in the mattress. Embarrassed beyond measure she was extremely grateful when slim feminine hands picked her up and cradled her close.

"It's time for your feeding Shiki-chan!" Saki smiled carrying her over to a chair near the window and she wondered how exactly she was going to feed her without a bottle - _and oh she was talking of her shirt_.

With wide horrified eyes Shiki watched as the crazy lady bared her chest and in a circular motion, with two glowing fingers, applied pressure to the sides of her lady lumps causing several drops of a pearly white substance to leak out.

Okay that was the most naturally unnatural thing she had ever saw and apparently Haku thought so too based on the way his face screwed up and he turned to face the wall.

"Mother?" He asked cautiously as Shiki tried to lean away from her new food source. She failed as the secreting nipple being put into her mouth told everyone.

"Yes Hacchan?" Saki answered, patting her back gently.

"How are you making food for Shiki-chan if you have no baby in your tummy?"

Humming Saki looked at her son. "I can create milk by manipulating the mammary glands to lactate." She explained and Haku nodded, obviously having already been educated about the use of chakra for whatever reason.

Resigning herself to swallowing the boob liquid she was practically being force fed Shiki prayed for it to be over.

By the end she suspected she had a healthy fear of boobs and milk.

Shifted to a shoulder to be burped Shiki knew she would never live this experience - and the many more to come - down.

"Now that you've been fed, it's time for a bath and some clothes. I'm sure Haku has some things that would fit you perfectly!" Settled in her arms with toddler form of said boy following behind them they headed for the bathroom.

Stripped bare - _oh the __**shame**__!_ \- and placed in a small bin filled with warm water she dutifully tried to ignore the fingers - though purely platonic it was still strange - washing her baby bits she made herself indisposed by staring at her reflection visible in the still water.

Shiki was a round faced, red haired, blue eyed child and she only really knew of one clan that was notorious for having this color. Now she didn't want to jump to conclusions because she would be so disappointed if it turned out to not be true but she just might be an - wait for it! - Uzumaki!

Frankly that explained why Tobito targeted her like that. She could be one of the last people who could contain and seal a bijuu who also happened to be from a clan with a penchant for sealing. And considering she was natively Japanese - as in actually from Japan - who had been an aspiring writer she knew quite a lot of Kanji. Even if she wasn't an Uzumaki she could still use the Fuuinjutsu arts, what good was seven years of language school if she never got to freaking use the information?

In terms of defence that was her best bet and choice so far but once again, she'd wait before making any permanent decisions.

"All clean Shiki-chan!" Saki grinned, hefting her out of the basin and into a towel that swamped her unimpressive figure.

Pouting because there was no way she could look dignified right now, Shiki allowed herself to be carried back to the room and clothed in a onesie.

"Now Hacchan, how would you like to hold your new sister?" Saki asked and Shiki mentally blanched, she had been here for about a day and a half, two at the most. They sure were getting attached quickly, must be that (possible) Uzumaki charm.

Turning her head to gage his reaction she was nearly blinded by his I'm-way-too-kawaii face. Seriously, there were sparkles and all that crap floating around his flower ornamented frame. It should be illegal how cute he looked.

"I can hold her?" He asked as his brown eyes lit up in excitement and Shiki felt a thrill of fear climb her spine. No child should be that eager to hold another child, it was _unnatural_.

"Of course, you are siblings after all."

Small hesitant arms curled around her and she felt Haku's nervousness through the frozen and rigid way he held her. For a boy who seemed so enthusiastic about coddling her he sure seemed scared but that could be because of the distinctly unimpressed look she was currently shooting him.

Deciding to give the poor boy a break - he was lucky he was her favorite character - she broke out into a gummy smile and proceeded fall asleep mid-expression.

Hey don't judge her. She was a baby, passing out was practically all that the job entailed.

* * *

**Edit: 6/9/15**


	3. These Past Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Shiki.**

* * *

Shiki had no idea what age she was exactly but if she had to guesstimate based on her physical appeared and progress, she would say two and a half, maybe three. She was old enough to be mobile and outspoken but young enough to be carried if the need arose - or when she sometimes got lazy and needed to be pampered.

Her hair had grown out at a ridiculous rate, it was like a fountain of blood trailing past her knees and fluttering in the wind. Seriously, sometimes when she sat down and stood up she would accidentally tug harshly on her hair resulting in a very pissed off Shiki for the rest of the day.

In her previous life she never had long hair because she preferred to keep it cut short but now her hair was pretty cool. Not to mention Saki would break all of her fingers if she ever decided to take a razor to her scalp. So to rectify her problem she had taken to taken to pinning her bangs to the side and pulling the rest into a ponytail.

Aside from her hair, everything else physical had stayed the same. Her face was still delightfully round, her eyes still the same cobalt color, and her skin still a peachy tan.

But she had gotten a new outfit, a black yukata with the wide sleeves and a red sash around the middle paired with capri pants and gray Shinobi sandals - although since nearly everyone wore them should they _really_ be called Shinobi sandals? She liked her clothes, the colors didn't clash with her hair.

"HAKU!" Shiki cried racing over to the short-haired boy who was helping their mother pick the weeds out of the ground. Jumping onto his back she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. "Can I help you today?!"

Brown eyes locked onto hers as he raised his brow. "Are you sure you just don't want to hold the - how did you put it? - awesomely sharp blades that can be used to eviscerate enemy ninja?"

Pouting she rolled her eyes, groaned, and leaned backwards before falling safely onto the grass. Throwing her forearm over her eyes she shook her fist at the sky.

"I told you that once as a joke and you will _not_ let it _go_!"

"Actually that's what I thought until you tried to go after the village kids." Haku shrugged his shoulder and deftly moved the spears away from her creeping fingers.

"They deserved it." She pouted. "Making fun of my hair." Usually she would have just ignored it _but_ they had thrown a tomato at her. From that point onward it had been war and everyone knew it.

"Kaa-chan always said to be mindful of when you start wanting to hurt things with sharp objects, I'm just doing my job as your aniki." He told her. "That's why I put laxatives and itching power in their food and clothes. Not necessarily in that order."

Shiki patted his head consolingly a proud smirk stealing over her face, heh, he _sure_ did. "And you are doing a good job, but you'd do a better one of you just let me hold them for just one teeny tiny second-"

"No."

"-_and why not?!_" She whined. "I just want to help out, you know. Pull my share of the weight. If you haven't noticed I'm kinda free loading off of Saki-chan and you!"

Sighing deeply Haku handed over - a much much smaller pair to her dismay - of cleavers and pointed to the patch of weeds and shrubs next to him.

"You can pitch in if it bothers you so much." He conceded while continuing on with his work. "But know that I'm watching you, make one stabbing motion and cutting privileges are revoked."

Nodding fervently she accepted the gardening tools as if they were life itself.

"Thank you oh Gardening God-sama." Haku snorted in reply.

Gingerly squatting down she slowly snipped at the dandelions and hummed a low tune.

"...You don't have to feel like you have to prove something to us you know." Haku said conversationally. "You're young and you have all time you need to 'pay us back' as you put it."

Shiki looked at the boy next to her before grinning. "Oh I know, and to be honest if I didn't like you guys I'd never even dream of doing this. So consider yourself lucky."

Haku's eyes flickered down to view her work and he sighed before adjusted her hands over to the side and away from the more colorful selections. "Yes, so grateful that you just got rid of kaa-chan's entire rosemary patch. Really, I'm beside myself in joy."

Sassy much? Pursing her lips she carefully peered at the flowers before shrugging. "I'm three, did you really expect me to be able to tell them apart?"

"Please Shiki," Haku said rolling his brown orbs. "You were able to tell what kind of baby food we fed you apart even when they were the same color and the covers were removed at the age of nine months."

"Heh yeah, I remember that," She chuckled with a gleam in her eyes. The food she had liked was a sweet kind and they thought that it couldn't be healthy for her so they went out and brought a similar brand. She had taken one whiff and glance of that stuff and absolutely refused to eat it. Hey, she had been a baby, not stupid.

"Thought you guys could pull one over on the ol'Shikireno, I think not!" She exclaimed pointing over to the boy.

"Shikireno?" Her adoptive brother asked with his nose scrunched up. "Just because you created the hideous monstrosity of a moniker I will now have everyone in this house call you that."

Her head snapped towards Haku. "Hey now," She attempted to placate. "let's not get crazy about this whole thing-"

"_KAA-CHAN! SHIKI SAID SHE PREFERS TO BE CALLED SHIKIRENO!_" He shouted as Shiki sent him a horrified look. What did he think he was doing?! "_I FEEL THAT AS HER SURROGATE FAMILY IT IS OUR DUTY TO MAKE HER FEEL MORE WELC-OOMFH!_"

With a battle cry worthy of a war lord she pushed herself out of her position with the aid of a spark of chakra - something she had learned to do while sneaking cookies out of the kitchen late at night, those were some high counters - she took her traitorous sibling to the ground.

"Pretty Lady Haku-chan wants to play dirty?" Shiki questioned, eyes frighteningly wide as she breathed like an ox. "Then the Shikireno will play even dirtier. Prepare yourself for my almighty retribution!"

Shoving the pair of scissors in his palm Shiki cupped her hands around her mouth and she grinned deviously.

"Wait," Haku began, giving her a confused look. "what are doing-"

Silently she took in one deep lung full and let it wail like a siren. "_KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN, COME QUICK! HAKU CUT ALL OF YOUR ROSEMARY DOWN!_"

The only that could be heard was a fearsome scream of "_WHAT!_" before heavy footfalls headed towards them at an alarming pace.

Giving the shivering Haku her best what-now-loser? face she stood back and let the festivities happen.

"_WAIT KAA-CHAN!_" Haku attempted to plead and Shiki merely tutted and gestured towards the ruined patch. Steam erupted from the irate Saki's nostrils and she knew it was gonna be good.

"_SHE'S LYING I SWEAR!_"

* * *

**Here are some of the dynamics of their relationship. I did a time skip because really I don't want to go through the entire baby shabang. What do you think of them? And I subtly (or not) put in the fact that she can manipulate her chakra even if it's a little bit. They'll be more on that next chapter as well as Shiki's opinion on the father. If you guys have something you'd like to see feel free to tell me. Please review and ignore the errors.**

**And to everyone who guessed it was Kimimaro she's going to recruit!**

**Edit: 6/9/15**


	4. Confrontations

Shiki can't help feeling stiff when Kado entered the same room as her. How could she not when she knew how easily all his love and devotion vanished when he found out the truth about his wife and child?

She knew he noticed, hell _everyone_ noticed. She had caught Haku sending her confused looks as she curled into his side one time when Kado and her met gazes.

He had even pulled her to the side one time and asked her straight out what her problem was.

"It's nothing," She told him, shrugging off his concern. "We just never spend time together so I'm not as comfortable with him as I am you guys."

If Shiki had known the implications of her statement would lead to Saki and Haku leaving on a day and a half long excursion - to a place they chose to mention because she hadn't even known they were going to leave - she just would have said she didn't like him and been done with it.

But she hadn't and now she was stuck with him.

Waking up to an abnormally quiet house - even to only have four people in it - she felt on edge. Sliding out of her bed she slunk over to the door and pulled it open slowly, breathing out a sigh of relief as it didn't creak like usual. She swore a house alarm had nothing on the doors in this place.

Slipping down the hall with her bare feet making little to no noise as she zig-zagged and hopped lightly from one foot to another Shiki tried to keep her breathing even. Back when she wasn't a toddler and was a teenager - boy that feels weird to say - she had always tried to make it down the stairs, down loud hallways, and past her mother's room without making a sound so naturally she had done some research.

Shiki didn't think she needed the cat, fox, or weasel foot just yet, besides every teen instinctively jumps from foot to foot when they sneak.

Nearing the end of the hall she crouched by the wall and breathed softly before tumbling to hide in front of the couch.

Peeking out from the side she had a perfect view of the three different room so it came a shock when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Shiki? What are doing on the floor?"

Jumping up so fast that she got a head rush she whirled around and moved back, leg raised and arms held out in front of her in a mockery of a Kung Fu stance.

"Kado-san!" She sighed in relief once she saw who it was behind her, allowing her muscles to relax. "It's just you! Please make noise when you walk, you almost gave me a heart attack."

He seemed amused if the little smile on his face was anything to go by. "I was sitting right here reading." To prove his point he waved around his book.

"Well, turn the pages more loudly or read like your reading to someone else! It's unnatural for a person to be so quiet!" She said waving her hand towards everything that he was.

"I humbly apologize oh great Shikireno-sama." He smiled, placing one hand over his chest. "Here, is this better?"

Kado began to obnoxiously turn each page with a ruffle that could deafen and Shiki found herself grinning. What a cheeky guy.

"Thank you, that's more than perfect." She exclaimed with a grin. "A true noise making masterpiece!"

But as they both gave a chuckle Shiki began to notice that Haku's usual low laugh wasn't sounding and Saki's exasperated comments didn't reach her ears. Shuffling a bit she hooked her hands behind her back and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Do...do you know where Haku and Saki have gone?" She asked nervously, fiddling her fingers together.

Seeming a bit put out that she had reverted back to her usual withdrawn self he nodded. "They went to the market in the next village over." He told her. "They should be back by midday tomorrow."

Shiki looked over to the window, now feeling very tense and her fingers dug into her knees.

Kado sighed and set his book down to the side.

"Shiki, listen I-"

To nervous to stay in the same room as him and listen to what he had to say she spun on her heel, fleeing into her self declared sanctuary.

"I should go get dressed!" She shouted before slamming her door behind her and leaning heavily against it for support.

Groaning she buried her face into her hands before scrubbing her cheeks and resolutely setting her expression.

She needed to stop making it obvious that something unsettled her. To freak out when faced with something that makes her twitch is _not_ the way to go about things if she wanted to be a ninja. Zabuza wouldn't let her come with him if she couldn't pull her own weight.

So she tugged on a pair of pants and one of Haku's shirts and decided stayed in her room. Her plan worked until - _surprise, surprise!_ \- she realized that while she had been out there she hadn't eaten and she was hungrier than she didn't know what.

And the scent of whatever Kado was cooking out there was not helping the situation at all. It got so bad she practically had to drag herself out of her room and into a seat at the table.

Making sure to keep her gaze low she thanked him for the meal and dug in but it wasn't long before he started up conversation and it wasn't on a topic she particularly wanted to come up.

"So do you want to talk about why you don't seem to like me?"

Starting in surprise she dropped her noodles and rice back into the bowl and clenched her chopsticks in her hand until they just about cracked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiki gritted out glaring a hole into the table.

"Oh?" She could hear the raised brow in his voice. "Then why haven't you looked at me since you sat down?"

Snapping her eyes at him and then off to the side she straightened her spine and stared off at the wall paper.

"There, I looked at you. Even made eye contact just to make you feel special so can we _drop_ it?"

Shiki heard him sigh again, longer and harder than before as he set down his eating utensils.

"What is your problem with me Shiki? I can't fix it unless I know."

Tightening her fingers into the cloth of her pants she glared back at the table.

"_Like I said_, I have no problem with you so can we just _eat_?"

Just about to plunge into her meal she was surprised when Kado snatched away both of their bowls and carried them over to the sink.

"Hey!" She hissed, shooting to a stand. "I was going to eat that!"

Calmly Kado began to tip over both broths and hummed. "No actually, you were about to reveal your reasons for hating me."

"And I told you that I didn't hate you-"

"Bullshit, you can't even be in the same room as me, let alone the same house." He smiled. "So fess up or _neither_ of us will eat tonight."

Gritting her teeth she fisted her hands and glared at the opposite wall.

_If he wanted to know so badly then fine! She'd fucking tell him!_

"Would you ever hurt your family over something they couldn't control?"

For a second Kado looked confused. "Wait wha-"

"You heard my question." She cut in, a scowl imprinted on her lips. "That's the problem I have with you. Hell it's a problem I have with a ton of people!"

He went silent as he carefully set the bowls on the counter and leaned against the sink.

"...May I ask you why?"

Pursing her lips she settled back into her seat.

"I've heard of people being shunned, hurt, and hunted down because of things that they can't help. Hair color, skin color, the way they speak, who they were born to, _what they can do_," She stressed, biting her lip so hard she bled. "and I need to know if you would hurt your family over something they couldn't control?"

Kado for a bit just stood there before moving over to kneel at Shiki's side.

Turning to face him she looked into his eyes with a narrowed gaze as he offered her an answer.

"I'm not claiming to be free of prejudice and anger but I'm not a monster." He said and Shiki resisted to urge to tell him how much of a 'monster' he didn't think he was but pushed it back as after effects of not eating her dinner.

"I want you know I would never hurt my family or you." Kado said with an overwhelming sense of sincerity that Shiki could only stare at him for a few seconds before nodding and turning back to face the table. "I swear it Shiki, I would never."

Silently exhaling a breath she hugged her knees close to her chest. He really believed this and she couldn't bring herself to contradict him she just nodded.

"Okay." She said and that had been the end of that.

It was really too bad that Kado hadn't even known he was lying. After all fear and hate make a sane man go crazy.

But she would allow them to bury the hatchet until Kado went to dig it up again to hurt the very ones he swore he wouldn't.

"Now can I have my food back?"

* * *

**Shiki is willing to buy that for now and be around him without too much fear but eh, she's not gonna trust him fully. So here's the conflict between Kado and her, I hope it makes sense because I tried my hardest.**

**Edit: 6/10/15**


	5. Perspectives

Shiki found the dumbfounded expressions on Saki and Haku's faces very entertaining when they walked in on Kado and her having a laugh out loud, friendly conversation. It was obvious that they expected her to be holed up in a corner glaring at the man like he was the devil himself but really, they should close their mouths. It was extremely unbecoming.

"Welcome back!" She chirped, rushing up to wrap her arms around their waists. Looking up into their eyes as they returned the happy sentiment. "You guys returned earlier than I thought you would but I'm glad you guys made it here. Kado _sucks_ at cooking anything other than rice."

"Yeah," Kado agreed, shooting her a tiny glare at her insult to his culinary talents. "it usually takes about a day longer. Were you so worried that Shiki and I would kill each other?"

Saki shook her head slowly. "No, we were more concerned that _she_ would kill _you_."

Kado looked positively offended, even going as far as to flash the kicked puppy eyes and scoffing. "Oh, so you both think a tiny girl like Shiki could take me down? Do you really underestimate me so much?"

Haku and his mother shared as look that relayed their thoughts on the matter to each other.

"Yes." They chorused together with a nod.

Kado fell into a dark and gloomy corner and Shiki grinned, taking the bags from Saki's arms she carried them over to the counter.

"So you guys wanna tell us what happened?" Saki asked curiously and Shiki shrugged, not really wanting to go into the discussion they had together but wanting to help her adoptive mother feel better about it.

"We talked about our differences is all, not much else besides that."

She could see Saki considering whether or not to pry but she nodded and decided to leave whatever happened between the two of them and for that Shiki was grateful.

"Okay then," She said with a clap as she maneuvered around the kitchen. "How about curry for dinner?"

Nodding because anything Saki made was heaven she claimed the little helper's spot next to her with a happy grin.

* * *

The next day Shiki managed to weasel Haku into playing the tree climbing game with her as a way to quietly teach him chakra control. Haku may not have noticed but Shiki sometimes could see the water rising from behind him whenever they went to go play in the river. She wanted to teach him a few control techniques before he actively started using his Kekkai Genkai.

Walking down the road to the tree that Haku had told her to meet him down the way, her eyes sharpened on the group of approaching children.

There were five this time, ranging from her age to Haku's and she felt herself tense. _Ugh_, why _today_ and why _her_? Everything had been going so _well_!

Moving to stop until the group was standing a few feet away from her Shiki stared at them hard.

"Well if it isn't tomato head?" The lead boy with green eyes and black hair, named Hachi grinned and Shiki could feel her lip curl in a sneer. Oh, that was _so_ original.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I can't come up with a better insult? How did the laxatives and itching power feel as you swallowed them?" She said back, lifting her chin and watching as his face went red. "Must have not been up to your expectations _huh_?"

The boy seemed incensed. "Almost as good as the ketchup that we put in your ugly hair!" He snarked back at her, his confidence boosted up by his cronies laughter and Shiki had to admit that was a surprisingly good comeback.

"Are you sure you're not confusing my hair for your face?" She questioned innocently, pretending to ignore the fact that the group of boy were forming a loose circle. God where was Haku? Maybe she should have waited to go with him instead of being impatient. "Because as far as I'm concerned this red stuff is straight beautiful!"

Hachi smiled and it made Shiki tense up a bit. "Well if it's so beautiful like you say then how about you _share_ it with us?"

Shiki had a split second to act as she saw the scissors appear in his hands before she darted to the side, barreling past the two boys on her left. She made sure to clothesline them with the aid of a bit of chakra tunneled into her limbs for the maximum take down.

Hearing the others surprised exclamations she let out a cackle and darted quickly into a bush around the bend. She was running faster than them so by the time she was safe in the leaves they had barely made their way around the corner. Seeing their legs travel by she stuck out an arm and clipped the little brat who had been lagging behind.

He hit the ground with a loud yelp and Shiki yanked him harshly into the bushes with her before smacking him hard in the face. Wincing as her resulting force made him sort of fly head first into the tree next to her, Shiki hoped she didn't kill him or something.

"Sorry kid." She muttered, leaving the bush as she glanced at the boys rushing back and made her way to the tree again.

Three down, two more to go.

She didn't know why they continued to try to fight her because every time she won and they went home with new bruises and bumps. Shiki knew Hachi thought himself her self proclaimed rival but threatening to cut her hair was a new low.

But hey, who was she to complain? It was good practice evading and disarming these predictable kids.

Hearing their footsteps following behind her she turned and smirked at them.

"Ready to give up yet?" Shiki taunted and Hachi frowned, the scissors still in his hands.

"I'll give up just as soon as you stop saying your stupid little catch phrase!" He declared and Shiki felt her mood plummet. Oh he was going too far, now she could have brought his horrid father into this equation but even she had her limits.

"Well it's not like I can help it!" She defended clenching her hands while he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay." Hachi said skeptically, inspecting his nails.

"It's a family trait!" Shiki told him before thinking on it a bit. "Okay, maybe it's not a family trait but still it's hereditary!"

Hachi seemed smug. "Then why doesn't Haku, Saki-san, or Kado-san have it?"

"You already know I'm adopted jerk wad!"

"Then how do you even know?!"

"Because I do dattebane!" She crowed with an embarrassed blush at hearing the slip. Shiki wasn't sure when she starting saying it exactly but she knew it was here to stay. Neither did she know if it was an Uzumaki trait considering the fact that she only knew two actual Uzumaki - Kushina and Naruto - who said it and Karin and Nagato didn't count because they could have learned how to surpress it.

"Dattebane, dattebane!" He mocked in a high pitched voice, fluttering his hands around and batting his lashes.

"I do _not_ sound like that!"

Brushing her denial aside he set his hands on his hips. "What does that even mean anyway? It sounds like something stupid."

Scowling she picked up a nearby stick and hurled it at Hachi's oblivious sidekick, it clocked him soundly in the stomach and he was down for the count.

"How am I supposed to know I'm adopted!" She said hopping up and down and stretching her muscles. "But it might by from my clan."

Hachi copying her movements fell into a loose fighting stance and smirked.

"Well wherever it's from its annoying so imma beat it out of ya!"

Squaring her expression she ran forward intent on punching his idiot face.

"I'll show you annoying but first drop the scissors. They come anywhere near my hair I'll break your hands, got it?"

Ten minutes and a ton of screamed death threats later that was how Haku found them, trying to punch each others lights out.

"He started it!" She shouted, pointing to the metal on the ground a few paces away. "Him and his friends tried to gang up on me and cut my hair!"

Crossing his arms and trying to seem like he wasn't put off by Haku's dark glare he let out a small huff. "How else was I supposed to get you to fight me? For the past few weeks you haven't taken the bait!"

Shiki brushed herself off and tugged her hair from its now ruined ponytail and shaking it out.

"I promised Saki I wouldn't fight so I can't suplex anymore of you kids since I made that one boy nearly bite his tongue off." She explained moving to the base of the tree to sit down. "She said I could have killed him."

"What no! Kaoru was perfectly fine after a few stitches, we could have kept going!"

Shrugging Shiki tugged off her yukata leaving her in a long sleeve green shirt and her pants. It hasn't been snowing hard in a few weeks since it had entered the dry season, it was reasonably cool.

"Well, I promised not to and you made me seem like a liar." She said meeting his green eyes. "So unless you want Haku to hit you with something stronger than the powder and pooping pills I suggest you be on your way."

Lifting a hand she waved him off. "Now shoo!"

Shooting her a glare and Haku a wary glance he picked up his friend and left without a word.

"So what was so urgent that you needed me to come here with you all of a sudden?" Her brother asked taking a seat next to her and Shiki grinned.

"What do you know about chakra?"

* * *

Konoha: The Interlude

* * *

The fourth Hokage was tired. _So. Very. Tired._

Between the search, the village, and taking care of Naruto he was at the end of his rope and he wasn't sure if he could handle any more.

When she had gone missing it had felt like he failed _everyone_ he had _ever_ loved. She had been taken _right in front of him,_ _right from under his nose_ and he had been _powerless_ to stop it. He was unsure which hurt the most, his failure or the depth of it.

She would have looked _exactly_ like her mother as his son did him and he would give _anything_ to see her. Whatever the kami desired from him he would give it if only he would be given a _glimpse_ of his baby girl.

Feeling a flicker of chakra brush against his the Yondaime looked up to see his squad of Anbu appear within in his office and with a slight shake of their heads Minato felt his shoulders sag and sadness crush him.

_How much more could he take?_

"There is no trace Minato-sensei." The lead operative in the dog mask says, his silver hair peeking from the behind the ceramic protection and he fought to keep the frustration and rage from his face.

It's been four years since Kushina's death and four years since his daughter had gone missing.

He had given this a lot of thought and as he traded a glance with his sensei and the previous fire shadow he allowed himself to admit to the very real possibility that his baby was gone.

_Gone and he could never get her back_.

So with lead in his heart and ice in his veins he spoke the words that nailed his little girls coffin shut.

"Call of the search," He told his own student, the very last one. "Uzumaki Shiki from this day forth is presumed dead."

Tightening his grip on the blond haired boy currently sleeping in his lap, Minato set his expression. Madara had gotten one of his children but he wouldn't be getting the other.

_He would tear him apart limb from limb before that happened._

* * *

**I gave her Kushina's dattebane because imagine the angst when she says that Minato hears it? Maximum heart break guaranteed! Give me your opinions on Hachi and their little rivalry. What do you think about Shiki's personality? Good? Bad? Strong points? Flaws?**

**I wanted a more violent character who's willing to hurt someone without as much preamble as my other SI-OC's. She's a killer that's for sure!**

**What do you think about the short POV from Minato? I wanted to do a little something to see of you guys liked it before I went any further.**

**I love hearing from you but please be respectful.**

**Edit: 6/10/15**


	6. Into The Cage

Watching Haku effortlessly yet religious channel chakra into a leaf every day without it burning out Shiki felt a sense of pride swell within her. It had been a long way but they were here.

They had been practicing together for a year and some change now even though it took some time to convince Haku he wouldn't explode or something by doing what she explained when they finally started they took off not long after. Both of them didn't have much to do so their training took up all of their time.

The first trials had been more of a let down than she was willing to admit and they had sulked for days after each try.

Luckily as they went on and kept at it they progressed at a rate comfortable to them. Taking time to have little miscellaneous things cling to them and even once as a dare they decided to see who could keep a bunch of leaves glued to their legs and Haku, even with his superior control, couldn't outlast the vastness of her energy storage.

"My little Hacchan is growing up so prodigiously!" She sniffed wiping at an imaginary tear as she sent her own chakra into the plant and watched as it crumbled.

Haku raised a brow when he saw how unconcerned she looked and moved to her side.

"You told me it's not supposed to do that." He pointed out and Shiki hummed.

"It's not but I have a serious amount of potent energy in me so no matter how good at control I get it'll still burn." She told him. "I can put the same amount in as you are - even though at this point in time I can't - it would still turn it to ash because the chakra my clan has is super strong."

Skeptical he raised a brow. "Then how did you beat me at the leaf leg game?"

Shiki grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. "There was more than one leaf so no one plant took the brunt of my godlike chakra."

Haku never failed to be interested whenever she mentioned her clan and always rose to occasion and fired off questions. Never wondering how she knew things or if something odd happened he rolled with it. For example when her leg had started hurting from a wound she couldn't see and she had started crying. He carried her around on his back the whole day without complaint.

Dang, she loved her brother.

"Is there anything else you inherited from your clan besides your hair?"

Nodding her head she set down the singed stem. "I can sense chakra very clearly." She admitted lowly, not wanting anyone to overhear them. "Sometimes if I close my eyes and focus it's like a landscape."

Looking impressed Haku glanced around before turning back. "Can you tell me where kaa-chan and tou-chan are or can you not differentiate?"

Lowering her lids she pursued her lips and sharpened her mind, reaching out to where she could feel Saki and Kado and seeing their positions laid out in her mind.

"Saki is in the house in the kitchen and Kado isn't here." Shiki said, lifting her head and pointing to the left. "You can go check if you need to."

Haku shook her head. "I already knew she was in there, she told me where she would be if we needed her. Anything else?"

Picking at the grass she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well my clan also has a special kind of chakra some of us can use and I can sorta kinda feel it inside me." Shiki placed a hand to her stomach and rubbed. "It's there and sometimes it feels closer to the surface but others I barely can tell I have it."

Poking her abdomen Haku smiled. "Well I'm glad that you have some ties to your family."

Shrugging a shoulder she nudged Haku. "I would say they were more like just a clan considering you guys are already my family."

"Would you like to meet them?" He asked after some time. "I would like to meet my other family members but kaa-chan told me they all died."

Shiki sighed and glanced up at the sky. "I would but they're all dead too and the ones that are alive I probably won't ever run into, except for one, maybe two if I play my cards right." Karin didn't get picked up Orochimaru until after the Chunin exams maybe she'll apply and meet up with her.

"Well I guess those chances are better than none."

Raising to a stand Shiki rotated her neck. "I guess but hey, if it happens it happens." She looked up at the sun. "Want to go play in the lake? It's warm enough now."

Seeing Haku grin they both took off, her unfairly cheating by using chakra and Haku doing the same as soon as he realized.

Reaching the water she tugged off her scandals, hair band, and over shirt leaving her in a pair of thin shorts and a t-shirt.

Taking a deep breath and fixing her hands into the standard seal she stepped out onto the water and got three steps before her brother crashed into her back.

Spitting out the liquid that had pooled in her mouth she pulled herself up onto the top of the water until she was supporting herself on her hands and feet in a crouch.

"You look like a drowned cat!" Haku laughed, his face turning red from the strain.

"Whatever." She grumbled standing up and jumping out into the lake and under the surface with a quiet plop.

The lake was about as deep as a pool and twice as wide and she already knew how to swim so she wasn't really worried. The only problem was that it was pretty dark down here but Haku had actually found a solution to that when she had suggested they go exploring.

Pushing the curtain of red out of her face she swam over to where Haku was walking and formed her hand into a fist before striking the place where her brother's next step was going to land.

Hearing a muffled yelp when her knuckle hit the underside of his foot she watched his distorted image fall and break through the water.

Surfacing she erupted into laughter at his pout.

"You look like a drowned dog." Shiki said smugly and Haku rolled his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted or did you just want to try to assassinate me?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't try to drown you." Holding a hand above water she pointed down. "Want to go exploring?"

Seeing his earlier annoyance fade away at his nod they both took a breath and dived under.

Peering into the darkness she moved towards Haku who had already lit up his hand, covering it in chakra and using it as a makeshift lantern. It was pretty small but it was bright unlike hers which was bigger but dimmer than the dark haired boy's.

Having already done this before they both knew that sending chakra to their chest could ease the breathless ache that would gather there and give them a few more minutes time underwater.

But to do that they would need to put out their lights because as good as they were multitasking doing things like that took more skill than they had at the moment. Both of them always held hands when they needed to do it so they didn't drift away from each other in the dark.

Swimming downwards they watched the fish and the plants move in the still water.

Moving down she picked up a smooth rock and sent it hurling at Haku who had scrambled back but stopped when he realized how slow the projectile was going.

Glaring at her he moved out of the way and down to the flowers that looked pretty. It was probably a plant he learned about from Saki.

Just floating around looking at things she didn't notice how fast time had flown but when she got that familiar tightening feeling in her chest she located Haku and launched herself over to his side.

Grasping his hand they nodded to each other and let their hand lights die before moving the energy from their palms to their lungs.

Feeling their chakra do what air would have and the burn receding they both kicked off of the nearest surface and rocketed themselves to the open air.

Taking in a lung full - regardless of how chakra substituted for oxygen it wasn't the same - Shiki grinned at Haku, ducking back under to push her hair from her face.

"Wanna do it again 'ttebane?"

* * *

She was dreaming. That she knew that for sure, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream occurred in a dungeon covered with white smoke?

Laying down she stared up at white she felt the lethargic feeling melt away and awareness filter in. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she rubbed at the phantom pain at the back of her head.

Taking a few steps she pressed a hand to the walls and flinched back when she realized she could feel the texture. Pulling her hand back she flexed her fingers, it was freezing and the cold leached the warmth from her skin. Moving back she whirled around, eyes taking in the corridors and hallways.

Choosing one that felt like the best choice she wandered down it and was met with a large doorway covered in molten colored chains.

Reaching out a hand - because she knew what these were - the moment her fingers grazed it the metal loosened and flexed as if to grab hold of her arm.

The chakra chains her clan was famous for began to twist and move as little jets of light began to shine through the cracks, quickly moving aside to reveal whatever was beyond the doorway and Shiki ran. The ominous clinking trailing behind her.

She sped through the halls with little worry as to where she was going but when she finally stopped she found herself right where she began.

Holding up her now faintly wisping hand she turned a more critical eye to her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She questioned, feeling the mist below her curl around her ankles and as a blast of wind shoved at her face she raised her arms against the push.

When it died down she anxiously stared at the direction it came from with narrowed eyes.

"If that wasn't something telling me to follow if then I don't know _what_ is." Steeling herself she clenched her fists and journeyed on, every now and then getting a lash of air to a side of her body leading her to wherever it wanted her to go.

"Alright already, I'm going _geez_." She hissed shoving her hair from her face. It was starting to grate on her nerves.

Ending up in a vast room completely filled with smoke that snaked into her nose she coughed and grimaced, squaring her shoulders.

"Enough with the smoke!" She shouted angrily, slashing a hand through the clouded area in front of her. "Clear it away or I'm leaving this stupid place and you'll never see me again dattebane!"

And like she said the magic words a whirlwind erupted with her in the epicenter. Feeling tugged in every direction she fell to her knees and covered her head until the roaring noise disappeared and she was sure everything was settled.

Slowly she raised her chin and peered through the bright curtain of her hair, eyes catching at the fog that was moving around her frame and receding.

Her spine hardened as she felt a chakra that was darker than _anything_ she had ever sensed wash over her and she choked at the influx, falling to her hands and knees in silent gasps.

Shiki's shoulders began to shake as she shuddered out a breathe that was visible in the sudden coldness of the room.

Grabbing tightly onto her shirt she forced herself to turn even though everything inside of her _screamed_ not to and what she saw would forever be seared into her mind.

_The gnashing white and glowing red, watching and waiting within the inky darkness._

No way around it, she couldn't forget it even if she _tried_.

"**Has my jailer finally come to visit me?**" A deep, malicious voice rumbled and she could feel her stomach give a rolling lurch as the sound wrapped around her throat in a threatening grip. With the loosening of her jaw a scream tore loose and she was taken over by golden metal and hands.

Bursting upright she tore herself away from the arms that held her and threw up bile over the side of the bed, sweat streaming down her skin like a waterfall as she gasped and sputtered.

Curling into a ball she pressed her knees hard to her forehead and didn't move once even when she could hear the muffled voices echoing around.

Staring blankly at the opposite wall she closed her eyes and shed her frightened tears when she felt Haku's familiar -_ bright, not tainted and blackblackblack_ \- chakra beam from behind her.

A warm hand settled hesitantly on her arm and the concerned and frightened bend of his chakra made her stutter out a hiccup and throw herself into his arms.

Crying loudly into his shoulder she pushed away the feeling of the horrid, hateful chakra and clenched her fingers into his clothes.

Tightening his grip Haku hugged her as close as he could and waited until her sobs quieted down and she lay lax in his hold.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked softly, voice tinged with regret and contrition.

Slowly shaking her head no she didn't move from her spot.

"We were swimming in the lake," He began voice seeming far away. "we had just gone under and you wanted to go again and I said yes because there wasn't a _risk_.

"We had done this so many times and why would _this_ time be any _different_? I said yes because you _trusted_ me and I was _older_ and thought I could _protect_ you and I _didn't_!" He rasped breaking off when he felt Shiki's fingers running through his long hair in comfort and he calmed himself down.

"_I'm sorry_." He whispered and she rubbed his back while he undug his fingers from her skin, leaving red crescent shaped holes behind.

"So...so...we went under again and everything was fine at first but then the fishes and the current came and you were ripped away and I couldn't stop you from moving..." She felt a wetness drip onto her head and Haku breathed harshly against her neck. "And you hit the rocks and _there was so much blood!_"

His hand wandered to the back of her head before flinching back.

"I pulled you out of the water and you weren't moving so I tried to help you stop bleeding but _kami_, it just kept coming! You wouldn't wake up and I knew you needed help so I screamed and everyone came running."

Shiki felt him tremble around her so hard she herself was shaking.

"And I could have sworn the wound was deeper when I first checked - I could see your skull and I was so scared - but it wasn't and we brought you to the village medic and she said you would be okay and Shiki, _I've never felt happier in my entire life!_"

Pulling away she peered at Haku's red and flushed face and pressed her forehead to his.

"I thought you would die." He confessed, a few tears squeezing past his clenched shut eyes. "_I thought my sister would die_."

This time it was her pulling him into the circle of her arms and letting him cry, silently letting him know that it was fine to grieve like this in front of her.

"I wouldn't have left you alone like that Haku." She told the wailing boy softly. "Trust me a bit more okay? We have to look out for each other cuz that's what family does."

Feeling him nod against her stomach she smiled, pulling him upright.

"Good." Grinning she blew her bangs from her face. "Now do you think I got an awesome scar or no?"

Heading into the bathroom after Saki and Kado had barged in and coddled her silly - apparently nearly dying and being in a semi-coma for a week warranted her favorite dinner being cooked and served - and had just left but would be back tomorrow.

Peering into the mirror at her surprisingly healthy image she fingered the black marks under her eyes and sighed.

She had been sleeping but not resting for seven days so this was to be expected.

Plucking at the bandages wrapped around her head she quickly pulled them off wanting to see the damage done.

Now she was fully expecting to see something, a scar, a scab, hell a _scratch_ but not to bare her wound and stare at flawless skin.

Running her fingers over the place on the back of her neck where she should see evidence of the accident she let her fingertips trail into her hair, feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

She had no idea if accelerated healing was an Uzumaki trait but she knew that even with heightened senses accidents like that left a mark.

Seeing her eclectic eyes widen in the mirror Shiki was suddenly reminded of the dungeon and what lay inside it and for the life of her she couldn't stop the rapid shivers that wracked her body.

What in the world had been locked behind that caged door?

* * *

Omake: From the eyes of the brother.

* * *

As the son to the infamous Yellow flash Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto knew a lot of things, some that he shouldn't and some that he should.

He knew the names and faces of all the Anbu who passed through the Hokage's mansion, he knew what was in Kakashi-oji's little orange book, he even knew what was hidden inside the scribbles on his stomach that Ero-oji, Jiji, and his tou-chan call seals.

Naruto also knew he had a sister who had been taken at birth, he knew that their father had been searching for her for a long time, and he knew that he has given up on ever finding her.

_But he hasn't._

Not once had he ever doubted that she was _alive_ and _well_ and _thriving_ wherever she was.

He doesn't tell anyone but he can feel her, in the deepest part of his mind he can _feel_ her and when the back of his head started to pain him and his tou-chan couldn't find the source he knew it wasn't him that was hurt but his sister.

And when he fractured his leg he knew that she could feel his pain just as he could hers so he made sure not to cry too much because whether or not he wanted to, he was causing her pain.

Tou-chan told him she was named Shiki, supporting mallow, and she would have looked exactly like his kaa-chan did.

She would have bright red hair and even brighter blue eyes with a grin to match his and they could have pulled the _best_ pranks together, trained together, had ramen eating contests and he would have even let her win!

His tou-chan thinks he can't see him cry over the picture with both him, his sister, and their kaa-chan in it from when they were just born but he can and when his father puts it back Naruto takes it out and stares at it for hours until he memorized every detail all over again.

She was a chubby thing with a calm round face, short red hair, and cheeks the same color as his and she was so pretty. Prettier than both Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan and they were the prettiest girls he knew!

Naruto knows their kaa-chan would have loved them both, he can see it in her eyes the way they look on and twinkle.

Naruto always takes extra time to just look at his mother and his nee-chan and _marvel_.

But then he puts it away because one day he won't need it, one day his sister will be here in person, grinning with him as they paint the monument up with colors so bright and loud no one would ever look away - or catch them because they would disappear in a flash of red and yellow - and tou-chan would frown at them in public but as soon as they get back home he'll ruffle their hair and tell them both congratulations.

_Then they'll all be happy._

* * *

**Maybe she'll want to be Hokage too and they can share the job, his tou-chan told him it's a lot of work so maybe if they split it down the middle it'll be easier.**

**He'll have to propose his idea when he meets her but Naruto above anything else is sure Shiki-nee-chan will love it.**

**It took Shiki a while to heal even with you know what inside her because she wasn't mentally ready to wake up.**

**I want to know what you think of the dungeon and what she found in there and the encounter. I tried to make it traumatic as I could without crippling her. Shiki also doesn't remember what it said. Just know she got the darker half so her experiences will be different than Naruto's.**

**What did you guys think of Haku and would you like to see the accident in his eyes?**

**Naruto and Shiki sort of have a twin link but it bases more on the two halves of the Kyuubi.**

**What do you think about Naruto's pov? Good, bad, heartwrenching?**

**Edit: 6/10/15**


	7. Ice and Sewers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Shiki.**

* * *

When Haku first showed signs of his Kekkai Genkai he hadn't even been aware of what he was doing.

Imagine both of them preparing for their nightly bath and with one idle flick of his hand the brown-haired boy sent a streaming tendril of water snapping at her bare skin.

Giving a slight yip of surprise she turned, ready to splash him back - that red mark on her back stung like woo hoo - when she noticed the whip of hovering water over her brother's shoulder. He wasn't even facing her.

For not the first time Shiki was torn. She could bring what he was doing to his attention but run the risk of him using it more consciously or let him stay unaware but have him accidentally alerting the people of the village. And of course Kado.

So obviously she chose the lesser of two evils.

Promptly she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, about to ask what she wanted when his eyes caught on the floating water and went wide. Without preamble the whip melded back into the bath water with a sharp flop.

Shiki furrowed her brow, allowing her concern to show through her gaze.

"You should be more careful about how you wave your Kekkai Genkai around." She told him and understandably Haku was a little bit more than flustered; confusion, fear, and surprise plain on his paling face.

After taking a half an hour to explain what was going on and another to assure that _yes_ it was perfectly natural, both of them were wrinkly by the time they left the bath.

"People here fear what they can't understand or control." She whispered as she curled deeper into the covers of their bed. "So keep it secret okay, our secret. Not even Saki can know. Especially not Kado."

Haku looked confused. "But you said I got it from kaa-chan, why would I need to hide it from her?"

Shiki sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "When she left, she left behind all traces of being related to the Yuki clan. People were hunting them and they would hunt you again if they knew."

"...Then why not tou-chan?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest she nibbled at her lip before reaching out and grabbed his hand.

"Kado - he - there's -" She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "People change when they're faced with something they fear. One day he might catch you and he might not be the father who loves you unconditionally." Instead he'll be the enemy who will rid the world of another Kekkai Genkai user was left unsaid.

Haku looked down at her with fear and Shiki felt her heart lurch at the sight. She wanted to caution him, not make him terrified to look his father in the eye.

"Hey," She called softly, squeezing his hand tightly. "you won't ever have to worry about it okay? We'll make sure no one ever finds out."

Nodding slowly to her words the brown-haired boy eventually calmed enough to send her a considering look.

"How do you know all these things?" He asked as she froze in her spot, startled by the question. "I mean, you've never been anywhere but here so I was just wondering..." Haku trailed off with a shrug and she glanced downwards.

"...Memories mostly." She answered after a bit, deciding that if she could trust him with her life then she could trust him with this. "There's a lot of information in my head just waiting to be shared."

Haku blinked, looking concerned as he pressed a finger to her forehead as if that would make everything come spilling out. "Are they yours or were they put there?"

Shiki blew a single red bang out of her face and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess you could say it's a little bit of both." Frowning she nudged the boy next to her with her foot. "Keep that to yourself okay? I don't want to be hunted down and made into Shikireno the Magic Fortune Telling Genie."

Haku looked affronted as she could tell by the offended gasp and brow raise he did. "Me? Tell someone? If anything it would be your _own_ actions that out you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ya know I was expecting something like 'it's okay Shiki, I'll never tell anyone even in death!' but whatever."

Her brother snorted sharply and sat up. "Do I really have to say it for you to know that it's true?"

"Well no, but it would have been nice to hear."

Sighing heavily Haku recited her promise and deadpanned. "Happy?" He snarked, flopping back down on the bed.

"Very." She smiled flashing her teeth. "Now go to sleep, we have work to do tomorrow to make sure you don't slip up."

* * *

Shiki had no sure idea on how to train someone with an ice bloodline limit but she supposed visualizations would be the best place to start.

"Imagine a lake in your head." She instructed as they sat down in the large field far enough from the village to be hidden but close enough to get home if something happened. "And I want you to really be able to see it, like in high-definition."

Seeing the look of concentration on her brother's face she waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Now I want you to reach out and grab some of the water," Shiki said, watching the bowl of said liquid they had brought out here to practice with. "Do whatever you want with it but keep it low-key okay Haku? We don't want to alert the entire world to our activities."

They were new at this so it didn't surprise her that there were no results after nearly an hour but Haku seemed pretty put out.

"You know it's perfectly natural to be unable to do something purposely while still being able to control without actually meaning to." She told him with a smile. "Let's just keep up the training and it'll come to you."

Still pouting the brown-haired boy glared at the bowl of water for a few seconds before he relented and sighed. "Fine."

Shiki beamed brighter. "Great! Now why don't you tell me what exactly you were thinking about when you water bended in the tub?"

* * *

Ending up back in the fog covered dungeon made her every muscle constrict and seize. Wide eyes slowly took in the surrounding area as she waited for the feeling of _hatedarknessanger_ to dive into her chest and pull out everything that kept her breathing.

But nothing happened.

Not even a rattle of chains or a sliver of a growl. The mist stayed on the ground as it curled around her bare toes, tugging incessantly at her ankles.

Obviously she was less than thrilled at something in her dream trying to lead her way - she remembered in exquisite detail where she ended up last time - but she knew she had to follow it or else she would just end up here again.

These past few weeks have been testament to that. When she first appeared back here she sat down and waited for someone to wake her up because she was incapable of doing so on her own.

So with a begrudging wariness she allowed herself to be pulled - she took a step and the mist surged, swirling higher and higher until it enveloped her completely -straight into a sewer.

Lowering her arms that she had brought to her face she took in the ankle-deep water and large hallways and wished that she had just waited to be woken up. Where was Haku when she needed him?

"The hell did you take me?" She muttered under her breath to the now gone fog as she hesitantly took a step forward and heard a jingle.

Feeling a tug she craned her neck, eyes popping at the sight of half a dozen chains sticking out from center of her back and into the large circle of kanji and swirls written on the wall.

Shiki wasn't ashamed to admit she panicked for a bit before she remembered that hello, she was a Uzumaki and the Chakra chains were a given. Fingers brushing over the surprisingly physical metal that shivered at her touch she instantly felt better.

Besides it was the chains that drove away the thing she had seen before and it would do it again if it reappeared.

She was sure of it.

Walking around the halls with nothing more than the clink of metal and the splash of water to keep her company Shiki ended up in front of a cage and she instinctively bristled and in response the metal behind her tightened ominously but when no aura reached out and choked her she relaxed minutely.

"Okay enough is enough." She murmured pacing, feeling wired as she glanced back and forth between the bars and ground. "I need to leave now." She demanded to the open air but nothing happened. No white fog swept back in to take her dungeon like she wanted.

_Damn_.

Clanking and clattering filled the air as her irritation and wariness made itself known, the noise was so loud that she didn't hear the person speaking until a body slammed into hers and they were screaming her name into her ear.

So startled was she that not even a millisecond later the chains yanked her back and the only thing she could see before she was cocooned in gold was yellow and blue.

"_Shiki-nee-chan!_"

...

Her only thought before fading to black was why in the _world_ would the dream version of Haku call her 'nee-chan' when he was the older one?

* * *

**From the perspective of the student.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, son of the infamous White Fang, regretted a lot in his life.

_Not being good enough to save his father._

There were decisions and actions he would take back in an instant if it could change the past and alter his future.

_Not being good enough to save Obito._

There were words he would have spoken, things he would have done but potential action meant nothing in the face of death. And it was _always_ death.

_Not being good enough to save Rin_.

But if there was something that would always dig a hole in his heart it would be failing his teacher - the man who took him into to his home by his hand - and his wife - the woman who he looked to like a mother - by the narrowest of margins.

_**Not being good enough to save Uzumaki Shiki.**_

So as he stood before his Hokage, hands braced behind his back as he told the man that he had failed once again it felt like watching every moment that took someone away from him _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again.

He would like to think it hurt to feel a little piece of him whither away at the by-play but he supposed numbness had its uses.

Besides he would feel the pain as if it was fresh in the morning.

And he'd make sure the man in the orange mask felt it just as clearly.

...

_Uchiha Madara wouldn't know what hit him until it was over._

* * *

**Hey so it's an update! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Shiki meets Naruto but thinks he was dream version Haku!**

**Kakashi's POV part 1!**

**Opinions?!**

**Review!?**

**Whose POV do you want next?!**

**Edit: 6/10/15**


	8. Water Whips

Sitting down between Saki's legs as fingers raked through her hair and gathered it all into one hand Shiki felt her impatience reach its boiling point within seconds.

"It's too long!" Shiki complained as the crimson ends dangled in her face and she grimaced. "Just let me cut it! I miss short hair!"

A small tug had her tilting her head back to peer into her adoptive mother's brown eyes before they closed and she smiled sweetly.

"Shiki, honey," She started with a loving tone to her voice and instantly a shiver raced down the red head's spine. "you're six now and you know we can't keep cutting your hair."

"As if you ever let me cut it." She muttered and Saki beamed brighter.

"Exactly! So how can you miss something you never had?"

Blowing a raspberry she groaned and allowed Saki to continue braiding her hair into a complex twist.

"It brushes the floor when I stand!" She protested, unable to keep quiet on the matter. "Do you know how annoying it is to keep stepping on your own hair?!"

The woman chuckled.

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm braiding it." She said with another little tug.

Braiding smaiding. "But it takes so long!"

"And if you keep whining I'll make it take even longer."

Properly cowed at the threat Shiki sat down and allowed the woman to continue doing her hair.

Haku was lucky she thought with a sour expression glaring at the quiet boy who sat in the corner watching his mother's fingers move deftly, Saki allowed him to keep his hair out long and down. He wasn't forced to be her practice doll but instead got to learn how to do the braids.

It wasn't her fault her hair was too long for her to do it herself without tangling it to kingdom come.

Forcefully restraining herself from throwing herself out the door the moment Saki finished she instead stood, waited a few moments, and then took off like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

Giving her retreating back a fond look Saki let out a sigh.

"Oh that girl," She giggled. "It's almost as if she doesn't realize that I know where she sleeps."

Haku deciding to follow the example his sister had set, carefully vacated the scene with the utmost of care.

And if he shot his mother frightened little stares on his way out, well who is really to say.

* * *

Sitting in front of a small pond a little more ways outside of the village - close enough that they could run home if something happened but far away enough that they could do what they needed to do without constant interruption - Shiki hummed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Over the past three months she had let Haku try to find his own way to harness his power and she was actually very surprised at how fast he picked it up without her help.

After weeks of her trying to give him instruction she instead let him go off by himself and figure out what was best for him, it was probably her best decision to date.

"Okay let me see what you have so far Haku-chan." Shiki encouraged watching the young boy nod, crouch down over the pond and stretch out his two hands towards its surface.

It took a few minutes but when she saw the tiny tendril lift from the water and form a formless blob between the space of his palms she was unbelievably proud.

Getting up as silently as she could she wandered over and pressed a single finger to the floating liquid and watched as it dispersed and felt back down with a sharp splat.

"I can't hold it for that long or under any duress." Haku admitted sheepishly, looking a bit ashamed and Shiki snorted sharply before ruffling his hair.

"That," She began, gesturing towards the pond. "was pretty damn impressive. You're nine, I'm sure this is considered hella prodigious."

Hesitantly the brown haired boy peeked out at her from the corner of his eye.

"...Do you really think so?" He asked quietly and she shot him an insulted look.

"You think I don't know what is prodigious and what is not?" She questioned, placing a hand over her chest while widening her eyes. "Me? The best goddamn prodigy this world will ever see?!"

Smiling now Haku looked at her and raised a brow.

"The best huh?" He teased with a whimsy smile and Shiki nodded her head vigorously.

"Well yeah!" She scoffed. "I mean, I might not be the best in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even kenjutsu-"

"Shiki you are so not selling your case right now."

"-but I'll be the best budding fuuinjutsu artist there is dattebane!" She declared with a fist bump, eyes gleaming sharply in determination.

"And not to mention, I can do this!"

Taking a running leap she jumped onto the pond's surface without sinking.

"Tada!" She exclaimed with a bow and Haku's brows shot up in amazement.

"When did you learn to do this so well? The last time I checked we were both horrible at it."

Rubbing the space beneath her nose Shiki smirked.

"You weren't the only one using their two months to learn something productive." She explained, closing her eyes and turning her nose up at him. "And really pretty lady Haku I am one to take all opportunities offered to me. Not to mention this is just the perfect opportunity and place to show off my new mov-KAMI DAMMIT!"

Her rather elegant - in her opinion - speech was cut off by a thick splash of water to her face that knocked her flat on her back.

Collapsing beneath the surface of the pond it took only a second for Shiki to regain her baring and to push herself back to the top.

Haku stood with his own hand outstretched and his expression read only one thing.

Mischief. He clearly wanted to play and knew just want to do to rouse the sleeping dragon.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said in faux contrition. "I thought we were showing off."

Wet strands of red hair floated into the air as it felt out of the braid and waved around her like a demonic banner.

"I'm gonna give you until the count of three to run." She warned with a dark grin. "You ruined all of Saki's hard work and you've damned me to another hour of that hair torture."

She fell into a stance similar to the horse and she rested her hands on her knees, ready to take off towards the dark haired boy at a moment's notice.

"So you'd better be prepared to defend yourself or to high tail it to safety because it's on like donkey kong."

The matching grin Haku sent her clearly spoke of his unwillingness to retreat and she gave him props. Not many people we're willing to face her when she got like this.

Shiki gave a shrug. "Well it's your funeral pretty lady."

And they lunged.

* * *

From the perspective of the Princess.

* * *

Senju Tsunade was a lot of things.

A chronic drinker, a gambler, violent, and a damn good medic-nin if she said so herself - and she did - but only two times in her life has she ever been regretful. Once twice in her life had she felt like her heart wouldn't be able to beat on and it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed.

"Better make it three." She muttered, as she stared down at the square stone that carried the name of the many people who had passed away in the line of duty.  
Her fingers brushed over three names but lingered on the last one, lingered over the one that was the most fresh.

Tired burnt gold eyes traced the engraved stone and she felt a sharp pang in her chest, the very same one she could never manage to drown out with the taste of alcohol.

Uzumaki Kushina.

She still remembered everything as if it was yesterday, when the summons had come calling her back home to Konoha.

Calling her back home to even more devastation.

When she read the words on the paper Tsunade gathered up all of her things and with a sharp "Shizune!" she was off, sending back news that she could make it back within four days.

Arriving had been poisonous, plain and simple. The dark and broken look on Minato's face had been enough to tell her that as she saw the possessive grip he held on his child.

_On his only child._

Confused eyes glanced up as she questioned the absence of the second child - Kushina couldn't have been more excited as she told her through pen and paper - and received a slight shake of the head and she knew.

Her goddaughter wasn't here.

Kami, she didn't even have to give the girl her grandfather's necklace for her to have been given a curse.

She wasn't sure if it was guilt or something of the like keeping her in this village that does nothing but rip out her heart but...

Maybe, just maybe, she'd stay awhile.

If only to be closer to the smiling blond boy who would have been the mirror to the little girl that would have been his sister.

Besides, the medical staff in this place has gone to trash since she had last been here. It was a disgrace, one she wouldn't stand for.

"Shizune!" She barked, garnering the attention of her assistant. "Where's the hospital in this god forsaken place?!"

* * *

**Tsunade has come to the village and is there to stay indefinitely! ^&amp;^**

**Question 1: What do you think of Shiki so far?**

**Question 2: How do you like Haku and Shiki's relationship?**

**Question 3: When Shiki turns seven is when Zabuza things start to happen, how do you think Shiki and Zabuza will get along at first?**

**What about her and Kimimaro?**

**Please review! AND ALSO PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT SI-OC FANFIC!**

**Edit: 6/10/15**


	9. Tranquility

Shiki stared blandly at her brother as he carefully stuck his finger into her mouth and felt along her row of teeth before he gave a hiss and withdrew but not before she tasted copper. Scrunching up her face she spit out the drops of red in her mouth and glared at the dark haired boy who was nursing his cut finger.

"Is that enough to staunch your curiosity?" She asked with a raised brow as she smacked her lips, making sure she got all the hemoglobin out of her mouth. "Or do you want me to take your entire hand off before you're satisfied?"

Pouting Haku inspected his cut before deeming it okay.

"Your canine teeth are abnormally sharp." He said with an inappropriate amount of curiosity considering he almost lost his finger. "I'm surprised you don't ever hurt yourself."

Shiki shrugged, a disinterested look on her face. Her teeth had always been sharp, it was just that nobody noticed until now exactly how sharp they were. "All the better to rip throats out with if I'm ever in a pinch."

Haku sent her a disapproving look and Shiki refused to look chastised, no matter how much he was channeling Saki with that expression.

"As creative as that idea is, it is extremely dangerous." He scolded. "You don't know what diseases the blood of your assailant may carry!"

The red haired girl snorted. "True but it's not like I'm planning to _swallow_ it."

Haku looked unrelenting. "_Still_."

"Alright, alright, I'll be sure to ask about their medical history and deficiencies before I tear apart their jugular." Shiki promised and Haku rolled his eyes.

"Smart mouth." He muttered and she grinned.

"You love it."

"Correction, I love _you_," He said in a matter of fact way. "And since I love you I am willing to look past your glaringly obvious flaws to see the _slightly_ less annoying you underneath all that even _more_ annoying you."

"Wow," Shiki said after a minute pause with a blink. "I am not sure whether to be _offended_ or _touched_."

"Be both." He smiled and Shiki threw a rock at him.

"You're not even funny." She faux snarled.

"Oh I think I'm quite hilarious." He remarked as he twitched his fingers and a tiny stream of water hit her in the face. "Take that for example, that, my dear Shikireno, was comedy gold."

Pitching herself forward she spit out the water that had collected in her mouth straight onto Haku's yukata with a triumphant grin.

"Well then," She said smugly with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked for maximum in your face smugness. "I'm sure that was comedy _platinum_."

Giving her a disgusted look he held up the soggy end of his shirt with a grimace.

"I'm so sure that there wasn't this much water in your mouth." He said as he tugged off the top. "There's not even any spit on it."

Crinkling her nose up as she watched him run his fingers along the soaked cloth Shiki rolled her eyes. "Of course there isn't any spit, that's all chakra water anyways!"

Head snapping up to frown at her Haku narrowed his eyes instantly curious.

"...Chakra water?"

Nodding with a grin the red haired girl smiled in accomplishment at having her brother's absolute attention - although it wasn't like she never had it all to begin with - and moved over until she was close enough to the river.

"Yeah, chakra water!" She said in excitement. "Or at least it's 70% chakra I'm not to sure on the specifics but what i am sure of is that if I put a bit of water on my tongue and channel my chakra into mouth, it multiplies!"

She probably had a water affinity. Scooping up a little of the liquid she decided to give him a demonstration.

"Like this!" She chirped before putting the water in her mouth but after a few seconds it sprayed past her lips as she gave a giant heave.

Haku was instantly at her side as he patted her back as allowed her to cough out the surplus water.

"What happened?!" He asked worriedly as soon as she stopped dry heaving. "Did you choke?"

Nodding once Shiki flashed him a weak little grin.

"I may or may not have added a bit too much chakra or something - I don't know." She told him sheepishly. "But long story short I don't have very good control it seems, especially when I'm all excited."

"So what you're telling me is that you were so eager to show me your water trick that you generated too much of it in your haste?" He asked with a single raised brow and Shiki shrugged a bit.

"More or less yeah." She confirmed as she made a so-so motion with her hand. "I figured you'd think it was impressive or something."

For a second Haku was quiet in consideration before inquiring brown eyes met bright blues.

"...Do you think if I tried it I could do the same thing?"

"...I pretty sure you'd make a water fall if you tried it." Shiki said with a tiny frown before she grinned mischievously. "Let's do it!"

* * *

**So Shiki is a water user!**

**Also this is the last chapter before shit hits the fan! So enjoy the tranquility while you can! Warning: Zabuza is ahead!**

**Question 1: How many of you think Kado will still be the one to attempt to kill them? If not him, who do you think it will be?**

**Question 2: Whose POV from the Leaf or anywhere else do you want to see at the end of the next chapter and why?**

**Question 3: (This isn't so much as a question as much as a statement lol) I really love the relationship between Haku and Shiki omg. It's literally the best?**

**Also why ships Haku and Shiki? Because I've gotten pm's and reviews about people shipping them as a pairing lmao. But I'm not putting them together! Sorry!**

**Question 4: I'm really curious as to how you guys think Minato and co. will react to the demon of the mist Zabuza having what is essentially a genin cell? I can see the shenanigans from here omfg.**

**Edit: 9/10/15**


	10. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

When she thought really hard about it she _knew_ something was bound to happen to ruin this good thing she had going in the most _spectacular_ way it could. She knew that when whatever was going to happen went down, it would be with a bang so loud it would leave her deaf.

And the moment her shoulders tensed when that chakra brushed past her senses she knew that bang would explode _very_ soon.

Sharp concentration snapped as the crude bubble of water gathered in her palms popped. As quick as a viper she snatched Haku's wrist, the water coil in his hand dispersing and Shiki turned to him.

Dark eyes flickered to hers as an expression of confusion blossomed across his face but she couldn't say anything.

_There was someone here._

Shiki as calmly as she could, tugged her brother closer to her side.

There was someone here and she _couldn't_ \- _didn't_ sense them until they were _gone_.

And she knew just who that someone was because rest assured, there was no way she could _ever_ forget the way a corrupted energy like that felt.

Fingers clutched tightly onto Haku's arm as she shivered, teeth gnawing on her lip as anxiety made itself known.

_Uchiha Obito had been watching them and she could only take that as an omen of only bad things to come._

Shiki quickly stood from where she was crouched over the river and she tugged Haku up with her.

"Shiki," He started as his brow twisted in razor concern. "Shiki, wha-"

The glare she sent him left him mute as the stricken look on his face intensifying, acting quickly she pulled him into a sprint with her. They dashed through the fields and dirt roads, over low rise wooden fences, and past bends and corners until both of them were safely tucked back into the sanctity of their house.

Leaning against the door she forced herself to remove her white knuckled grip from her brother's wrist and she pushed herself to dash from the genkan to their room down the hall. Throwing open the door Shiki ambled over the bed and tucked herself into the corner, head between her knees and fingers intertwined tightly into her hair.

_She couldn't breath._

Her throat was too _tight_ and her chest too _stiff_ for any oxygen to make it too her burning lungs. Her muscles trembled and screamed as red hot terror scorched through her veins because _oh god, this couldn't be **happening**!_

Why was he suddenly here _now_?! After all these years why did he have to show up and _ruin everything_ she had worked so _hard_ for?! Hadn't he already done _enough_, hadn't he already _destroyed_ the lives of so many others with his _selfish_ little reasons?!

The death of _one_ person was _not_ equal to the lives of many and that man just didn't _understand_ that!

He was just so _absorbed_ into his own introverted little world, and it _hurt_ her inside to feel the force of her own desperation to _hurtmaimkillkill__**kill**_ that _wretched_ failure of a human being clawing at her heart.

Pulling in a much needed gasp of air as Haku's arms slide tightly around her shoulders Shiki buried her face into the front of his yukata.

"_He won't get you,_" She gritted out through her teeth, voice a growl as she clutched him close. "I swear I'll **_kill_** him before that happens, _I swear._"

She gave a sharp hiss as a sharp bubbling from her stomach traveled down to her navel. Pressing a hand to the skin of her belly she shuddered out a breath and relaxed as her brother ran his fingers through her hair.

She was unsure how long they sat there but by the time they heard the sound of Kato and Saki returning to the house Shiki could feel her eyelids drooping.

Hearing their mother call their names Haku glanced behind him at the door before lifting her up and tucking her into the bed.

"I'll go tell her you aren't feeling well," He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "you just get some rest and I'll be back soon."

Immensely grateful that Haku knew her well enough to know that she would tell him what happened when she was ready the red haired girl burrowed deep into the covers.

Sleep had no room in her life right now, she had to _plan_.

* * *

_Uchiha Obito was amused_.

Not only had that lucky girl survived, she had managed to _thrive_. Thrive and give tutelage to the boy who was a son of the Yuki clan. She was talented to be able to sense his departure, very talented indeed and Obito was _impressed_.

He was intrigued by the girl who took more after her mother in appearance but after her father in her pure ingenuity and with a lacsidistical thought he _wondered_.

He wondered just how she would fair against an adversity beyond herself. He wondered if she possesed the same strength her mother had and like striking a match an idea burst into formation within the confines of his mind.

_He knew just what to do._

Stepping out of the shadows inside of his henge he approached the band of merry fools with a genial smile on his face and gold in his hands. Eyes swivelled to him and down to what he held before grins stretched their faces.

"What's your proposition old man?"

He would enjoy this.

"There's some bad blood brewing in my village, perhaps you lads can help me get rid of it?"

And a single chuckle fell from his lips as he watched the bloodthirsty gleam enter their eyes, he wanted to see just how far that luck could take her.

* * *

**Oop, Obito's sending some kekkei genkai hunters after our beloved Shiki! Whatever shall happen?!**

**Question 1: What do you guys think about Obito's plan and POV?**

**Question 2: How do you think Kado will still factor into the attack on his family? Have any of you changed your opinion on what you think he will do? Just know the hunters aren't the end of her problems, the village is still very prejudice as well!**

**Also please go check out my new story Asimenios!**


End file.
